spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 1 (1969-1970)
'Season 1 '''is a first season of Central Park, a Sesame Street parody by 050YAT. It ran from 10 November 1969 to 8 May 1970. It is followed by Season 2. Cast (The Sesame Street Muppets and Humans) * Flik as Big Bird * Anger as Oscar the Grouch * Waluigi as Bert * Wario as Ernie * Dr. EggMan as Cookie Monster * Mario as Kermit the Frog * Smiler as Guy Smiley * Toadette as Betty Lou * Foo Foo as Rufus * Naveen as Gordon * Tiana as Susan * Jessie as Jenny * Vanellope Von Schweetz as Sally * Bob Parr as Bob * Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper * Geri as Mr. Hooper * Princess Atta as Granny Bird * Barry B. Benson as Little Bird * Kermit the Frog as Lefty the Salesman * Phineas Flynn as Roosevelt Franklin * Linda Flynn-Fletcher as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother * BOB as Professer Hastings * Toad as Grover * Various Toads as Anything Muppets * Big the Cat as Beautiful Day Monster * Timon as Mahna Mahna * Bowser as Fred Episodes ''Episodes 0001 - 0130 (130 episodes) * Episode 0001 -- Premiere episode; Naveen introduces Sofia to Sesame Street * Episode 0002 -- Anger decides to leave Sesame Street * Episode 0003 -- Flik makes a sweater for Tiana * Episode 0004 -- Naveen, Tiana and Bob Parr run Geri's Store for the day * Episode 0005 -- Anger gets wet in a rainstorm * Episode 0006 -- Block party on Sesame Street * Episode 0007 -- Anger's birthday; Geri counts jelly beans * Episode 0008 -- B treasure hunt; Wario erases Dr. EggMan * Episode 0009 -- Lost cat on Sesame Street * Episode 0010 * Episode 0011 * Episode 0012 * Episode 0013 -- Flik "helps" Geri * Episode 0014 * Episode 0015 * Episode 0016 * Episode 0017 -- Anger's hiccups * Episode 0018 -- Flik's hide-and-seek; Geri’s rocket launchers * Episode 0019 * Episode 0020 -- Anger cleans house * Episode 0021 -- Flik discovers balloons; Tiana in the kitchen * Episode 0022 -- The birthday party * Episode 0023 * Episode 0024 -- What's wrong with Flik? * Episode 0025 * Episode 0026 * Episode 0027 -- Tony Saletan visits * Episode 0028 * Episode 0029 * Episode 0030 -- Princess Atta visits * Episode 0031 * Episode 0032 -- Shapes on the clothesline * Episode 0033 -- Michael Cooney visits * Episode 0034 -- A windy day * Episode 0035 * Episode 0036 -- Jeremy Johnson sets up his hot dog cart on the street * Episode 0037 -- Anger's missing trash can lid * Episode 0038 -- Naveen's errands * Episode 0039 * Episode 0040 * Episode 0041 -- Geri's newspaper machine * Episode 0042 -- Anger takes a trip * Episode 0043 -- The cast introduces L, Q and Y; Mario explains big and small. * Episode 0044 -- Foo Foo visits / Anger's boarder * Episode 0045 * Episode 0046 -- Big Top Flik * Episode 0047 * Episode 0048 -- A visit from Pete Seeger * Episode 0049 * Episode 0050 * Episode 0051 -- The art contest * Episode 0052 * Episode 0053 * Episode 0054 -- Anger bakes a cake; Geri invents a 10 machine. * Episode 0055 * Episode 0056 -- Geri bakes Anger a baked bean sundae * Episode 0057 * Episode 0058 * Episode 0059 * Episode 0060 -- Up and down! * Episode 0061 * Episode 0062 * Episode 0063 * Episode 0064 * Episode 0065 * Episode 0066 * Episode 0067 * Episode 0068 * Episode 0069 * Episode 0070 -- Anger and the Groovin' Grouches / Tiana's plant * Episode 0071 * Episode 0072 * Episode 0073 * Episode 0074 * Episode 0075 * Episode 0076 * Episode 0077 -- Anger watches the Grouch Bowl/Geri's missing glasses * Episode 0078 * Episode 0079 * Episode 0080 * Episode 0081 * Episode 0082 * Episode 0083 -- Flik moves birdseed to his nest. * Episode 0084 * Episode 0085 * Episode 0086 * Episode 0087 * Episode 0088 * Episode 0089 * Episode 0090 * Episode 0091 * Episode 0092 * Episode 0093 * Episode 0094 * Episode 0095 * Episode 0096 * Episode 0097 * Episode 0098 * Episode 0099 * Episode 0100 * Episode 0101 * Episode 0102 * Episode 0103 * Episode 0104 * Episode 0105 * Episode 0106 * Episode 0107 * Episode 0108 * Episode 0109 * Episode 0110 * Episode 0111 * Episode 0112 * Episode 0113 * Episode 0114 * Episode 0115 -- Naveen, Tiana, and the kids go on an imaginary car ride * Episode 0116 * Episode 0117 * Episode 0118 * Episode 0119 * Episode 0120 * Episode 0121 * Episode 0122 * Episode 0123 -- Flik draws lowercase and uppercase R's * Episode 0124 * Episode 0125 * Episode 0126 * Episode 0127 * Episode 0128 * Episode 0129 -- Anger hosts the show * Episode 0130 Referenced per https://muppet.fandom.com/wiki/Season_1_(1969-1970); edited Gallery Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Big Bird ANGER Fullbody Render.png|Anger as Oscar the Grouch Wah Waluigi.png|Waluigi as Bert Wario-0.png|Wario as Ernie Doctor EggMan.png|Doctor EggMan as Cookie Monster Mario Kart 64 Mario.jpeg|Mario as Kermit the Frog Smiler Emoji Movie.png|Smiler as Guy Smiley Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Betty Lou Foo Foo AKA Froo Froo.png|Foo Foo as Rufus Prince Naveen.png|Frog Naveen as Gordon Tiana.png|Tiana as Susan Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Jenny Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Sally Super Bob Parr.png|Bob Parr as Bob Jeremy Johnson.jpeg|Jeremy Johnson as Mr. Glopper Geri wondering about the year of 2001.jpeg|Geri as Mr. Hooper Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Granny Bird Barry B Benson-0.png|Barry B. Benson as Little Bird Kermit.png|Kermit the Frog as Lefty Disney Infinity Season 1 Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn as Roosevelt Franklin Miss Flynn-Fletcher.png|Linda Flynn-Fletcher as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother BOB Monsters VS Aliens Series.jpeg|B.O.B. as Professer Hastings Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad as Grover BFEAFC78-F5AE-4917-BF9C-C5007B25B8D6.png|Various Toads as Anything Muppets Big The Cat.png|Big the Cat as Beautiful Day Monster Timon from Lion King.jpeg|Timon as Mahna Mahna Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg|Bowser as Fred See also * Next season: Season 2 * Central Park Credits * Executive Producer: David D. Connell * Original Producers: Samuel Y. Gibbon Jr., Jon Stone, Matt Robinson, Lutrelle Horne * Original Director: Neil Smith * Original Writers: Jon Stone, Jeffrey Moss, Bruce Hart, Carol Hart, Ray Sipherd, Jerry Juhl, Dan Wilcox * 'A Bugs Life' created by Disney/Pixar * Characters by: Disney, Nintendo, Jim Henson * Original Music Director: Joe Raposo * Original Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Associate Producer: Lutrelle Horne * Original Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Original Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Original Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Original Production Supervisor: Lew Barlow * Original Supervising Film Editor: Dorothy Tod * 'Central Park' created by: 050YAT * Original Graphic Artist: Elaine Selig * 'Phineas and Ferb' created by Dan Povenmire * 'Wreck-it Ralph' created by John Lasseter * 'Wreck-it Ralph' produced by Clark Spencer * Original Associate Director: Jan S. Rifkinson * Original Technical Director: Bob Alexander * Original Lighting Director: Mike Mannes * Original Audio: Mike Shoskes, Arnie Rosenzweig * Original Video: Bob Squittieri, Gridley Quihuis * Sound Effects: Ralph Curtiss, Dick Maitland * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Original Unit Managers: Bernie Jones, Tony Marshall * Video Tape Editors: Joe O'Dowd, John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Hal McKeon * Camera: Frank Biondo, Richard King (uncredited) Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Seasons Category:NET